Just Usual Daily Life
by FI.SilverK
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kehidupan sehari-hari dari siswa siswi Konoha High School. Hanya saja kali ini akan ada Zombie,Darah, dan Perjuangan bertahan hidup [ Discontinued ] [ Kemungkinan Rewrite ]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Matahari muncul dan memberikan kehangatan bagi siapapun yg mensyukurinya. Di suatu sekolah,para penghuni Kelas XII-A sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Yups, Matematika. Sebuah Mimpi buruk bagi hampir seluruh siswa normal (mhehehehe).

Sebuah Duren berwajah dengan tubuh seorang manusia tengah menguap bosan.

"Hoamm~~... Ne, Shikamaru..." ujar Duren tersebut.

"Hoamm~~... Huh? Apa?" Sahut sebuah Nanas yang dipanggil ' Shikamaru ' tadi setengah mengantuk. Ah sepertinya sang Duren tadi mengganggu ritual sakralnya, Tidur Dikelas.

"Hey, kau mengerti apa yang Kakashi-Sensei jelaskan?" kata sang Duren.

"Lihat bukumu,Baka." ucap Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh huh?!" Ujar sang Duren yang kesal dengan volume yang sedikit keras. Ralat,Sangat Keras.

Ctak!, Sebuah Spidol mendarat dengan indah dikepala Duren tadi.

"Ittai~..." Rintih kepala Duren tadi.

" Bisa kau jelaskan berapa Peluang kita mendapatkan Sebuah kartu As dalam satu dek kartu Bridge, Uzumaki-san?" Titah sang Sensei sambil melakukan Eye Smile.

" Sensei... Ini bukan pelajaran berjudi bukan? " Tanya si Duren yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki dengan tampang bodoh.

Ctak! Sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan indah dikepala Duren tersebut.

'Kau tau atau tidak? Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tau,Sensei" Jawab Naruto.

"Maka diamlah atau Kursi yang akan mendarat dikepalamu kali ini,Uzumaki-san" Ucap Kakashi sambil melakukan Eye-Smilenya.

"Ba-baik, Sensei" Jawab Naruto cepat.

" Hn,Dobe." kata sebuah Pantat Ayam yang bisa berbicara dari barisan depan.

"APA KAU BILANG,TEME?!" Ucap Naruto keras,lagi.

Dan Sebuah Kursi melayang terlihat dikelas tersebut.

"Ck,Mendokusei..."

00000000000

 **TBC**

 **Yosh, ini Story pertama Author.**

 **Mohon dimaafkan bila typo bertebaran.**

 **Ini baru prolog kok, jadi wordnya dikit,nyehehehe.**

 **So, Mind to RnR?**

 **Silvermane Kudan, Out**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Sebuah Mansion megah nan indah berdiri kokoh diatas puncak bukit di sebelah Utara Kota Konoha. Eittss, jangan tertipu. Mansion tersebut hanya penyamaran suatu Laboratorium milik perusahaan obat-obatan ternama.

Didalam Laboratorium tersebut terdapat banyak ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang sedang meriset sesuatu,entah apa itu. Sekelompok Ilmuwan sedang keluar-masuk ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang uji coba . Seorang Pria Berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat tengah berkutat dengan sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah.

"Orochimaru-sama, Subjek nomor 4 siap diuji coba" ucap pria berkacamata bundar.

" Bagus, Kabuto!" Panggil Pria bernama Orochimaru tadi.

" Siapkan dirimu,kita akan membuat penemuan besar, MHAHAHAHA!!! " Titah sang kepala Ilmuwan, Orochimaru, disertai Tawa jahatnya yang memuakkan

00000000000

Sementara itu di kantin yang sesak dan Pengap akibat Matahari yang tak bersahabat, terlihat sekumpulan anak laki-laki dimeja pojok.

" Dasar guru sialan!, Hampir saja aku pulang lebih cepat karena terkena Bangku tadi. Untung Reflek milikku hebat" Ujar Naruto

"Itukan salahmu sendiri, Naruto. Membuat Ribut di pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei" Balas anak berambut Coklat yang dipanggil Kiba

"Itu bukan salahku,Kiba! Ini salah Shikamaru dan Si Teme ini! Mereka yang membuatku kesal..." Sanggah Naruto dengan tampang tak terima

" Ck,Mendokusai... Siapa yang menyuruhmu berteriak, Naruto? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu " ucap Shikamaru

"Tapi kan-" Naruto ingin menyanggah lagi namun terpotong oleh Sasuke

"Urusai,Dobe! Seisi Kantin memperhatikanmu" Kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Jus Tomat kesukaannya

Sontak Naruto diam dan duduk sambil menggerutu tentang insiden 'Kursi Melayang' tadi. Seorang anak laki-laki Pucat ikut duduk tanpa permisi sembari memegang Milk Shake miliknya.

"Hey, Naruto. Aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup" Ucap Sai dengan senyum yang... errr,Diragukan keasliannya

" Omong-omong, kau tidak mau makan?" Tambah Sai, masih setia dengan senyumnya

" Selera makanku hilang " Ujar Naruto yang nampak lesu

" Lagipula, Persediaan Ramen Kantin sedang habis" tambahnya

" Hey,apa kalian sudah bertemu murid pindahan itu?" Tanya Kiba

"Maksudmu Gaara? Aku sudah sering bertemu dengannya " Kata Naruto, Ia dan Gaara memang berteman sejak Turnamen Taekwondo saat kelas X. Naruto dikalahkan olehnya. Sejak saat itu mereka sering melakukan sparring bersama.

" Ya, Maksudku Gaara, Ia cukup Pendiam." Ujar Kiba

~kriiinggg~

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi diiringi suara langkah kaki milik siswa siswi yang menuju ke kelas masing masing.

"Hah~... Sastra, bosan..." Kata Naruto bosan,lagi

" Berhentilah menggerutu,bung. Kurasa tidak ada pelajaran yang kau sukai, bahkan mungkin kau tidak berniat untuk sekolah sama sekali " Tegur Kiba dibelakangnya

"Hey, aku menyukai pelajaran Olahraga,kok." Bela Naruto

" Terserahlah..." Balas Kiba malas

" Hey,lihat itu!" Salah seorang murid berseru seraya menunjuk keluar jendela dengan bergetar. Ia melihat kearah lapangan dibawah sana.

Sebuah pemandangan horror tersuguhkan disana. Seorang pria aneh sedang bergelut dengan seorang satpam. Nampaknya ia berhasil menggigit telapak tangan sang satpam yang berusaha menahan kepalanya.

Sang satpam yang kesakitan menjadi lengah dan langsung dijadikan santapan siang oleh pria aneh tadi. Ia dengan rakus menggigit dan memakan tubuh sang satpam tadi.

Beberapa siswi yang melihat kejadian tadi berteriak histeris. Tak lama berselang, orang orang seperti pria aneh tadi berdatangan dengan langkah gontai.

"Astaga! Kalian tunggu disini, Ibu akan ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan hal ini." Kata Guru tadi dan berlalu menuju ke ruang guru.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita perbuat, sekarang?! Mereka telah memasuki gedung sekolah!" Tanya Kiba Panik

" Kita harus tenang... Kiba! Tutup pintunya!. Naruto! Sasuke! Bantu Kiba untuk menjaga pintunya!" Perintah Shikamaru dengan tegas

" Sakura! Cepat tenangkan Siswi yang menangis itu! Kita tidak ingin membuat keributan dan menarik perhatian mereka!" Tambahnya lagi

" Jangan ada yang membuat keributan! Kita harus menunggu Bu Anko kembali" Ucap Shikamaru lagi

"Mendokusai..." Hela Shikamaru malas

000000000000

Dua orang Ilmuwan mendekati seseorang yang terikat disebuah kursi.

"Aku akan menyuntikkan Virus ini kedalam Tubuh Subyek nomor 4. Kabuto!, Kau Dan yang lainnya, Awasi Perkembangannya" perintah Orochimaru pada Anak buahnya sembari mengisi suntikan dengan Cairan merah berlabel "Necroa".

"Siap, Orochimaru-sama" Jawab Kabuto sembari keluar bersama ilmuwan lain. Mereka akan mengawasi pasien dari luar ruangan berdinding kaca tersebut.

Orochimaru pun menyuntikkan Virus tersebut kedalam tubuh Subyek nomor 4 . Nampaknya ia akan mengawasi reaksi virus tersebut dari dekat.

"Virus mulai menyebar di tubuh pasien" kata seorang Ilmuwan botak.

"Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar " kata Orochimaru

"Tunggu, Sel Necroa mulai menggerogoti Sel Otak Pasien. Apa perlu dihentikan, Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya Kabuto ragu

"Tidak, kita lihat apakah sistem imun tubuh akan bekerja atau tidak" perintah Orochimaru

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama" Jawab Kabuto

Sementara itu, Tubuh Pasien tersebut mulai menunjukkan hal aneh. Tubuhnya mengejang dan Kulitnya mengalami degenerasi hingga terlihat melepuh.

" Ini tidak bagus. Orochimaru-sama, Imunitas Tubuh Pasien tidak bekerja, Tekanan Darah dan Frekuensi Pernapasan meningkat drastis!" Kata seorang Ilmuwan lain

"Baiklah,Aku akan menyuntikkan serumnya" Kata Orochimaru

Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, Ikatan sabuk pengaman pada pasien terputus karena tak kuat menahan kejangan tubuh pasien yang menyebabkan Ia terlepas. Matanya memandang tajam kearah Orochimaru seakan ia adalah Serigala yang melihat Daging segar.

Pasien tersebut menerjang kearah Orochimaru yang tak siap.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Teriak Orochimaru ketika merasakan Gigitan yang menyakitkan pada Lehernya.

" OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!!!" Teriak Kabuto melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hubungi Keamanan! Panggil mereka Kesini sekarang! Cepat! " Perintah Kabuto

Pasien tersebut melihat Kabuto dan Ilmuwan lain dan segera berjalan kearah mereka, namun terhalang oleh dinding kaca.

4 orang dari Pasukan Keamanan Laboratorium datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Orochimaru-sama..."ratap Kabuto. Matanya menatap tajam pada Pasien tersebut. Tatapan yang penuh Amarah dan Kebencian.

"Berikan Pistolmu..." Kata Kabuto. Salah seorang pasukan tersebut memberikan pistolnya.

" Kau membunuh satu-satunya orang yang kuhormati dan kupercayai..." Katanya dengan suara rendah

" Matilah Kau, Brengsek!!!" Teriak Kabuto saat mengacungkan ujung pistolnya pada Pasien tersebut.

DOR!

000000000000

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai...**

 **Maaf bila ada kesalahan.**

 **Mind to RnR? Nyehehehe**

 **See You, Silvermane Kudan, Out**


	3. Chapter 2 The Outbreak

**Chapter 2 The Outbreak**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Suara pintu ruang latihan Taekwondo berbunyi keras, menandakan bahwa para makhluk aneh itu sudah ada disana. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah terlihat tegang mendengar bunyi pintu tersebut.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

Sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. Yaitu menerobos pintu tersebut berbekal gagang sapu yang ada di genggamannya.

Coret! Ia masih waras dan sayang dengan nyawanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada jendela kaca ruangan tersebut.

'Lompat dari jendela?' batinnya

'Tidak! Aku belum mau mati konyol dengan melompat dari jendela lantai 3' katanya dalam hati

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Suara pintu tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pintu itu terlihat akan jebol tak lama lagi.

'Sial! Tak ada pilihan. Hanya jendela itu pintu keluar ku.' Pikirnya. Matanya melihat sebuah ruangan berisi baju baju latihan Taekwondo yang baru dipesan.

Sebuah Ide lainnya melintas dikepalanya anak tersebut. Kali ini bukan ide gila,tapi brilian. Dengan sigap ia ambil beberapa baju tersebut dan mulai mengikatkan ujung lengan baju tersebut dengan ujung lengan baju yang lain membentuk tali memanjang.

Ia mengikatkan ujung yang terakhir dengan sebuah lemari perlengkapan. Setelah itu ia lemparkan tali tersebut keluar jendela.Tali tersebut menjuntai kebawah hingga lantai 2.

" Kuharap ini berhasil " Katanya berdoa

Anak tadi menuruni jendela menuju lantai 2. Ia mendarat dilantai 2 dengan selamat. Keadaan di lantai ini tak jauh beda dengan lantai 3. Darah dan dimana-mana. Hanya saja para makhluk itu sudah menuju lantai 3,menyisakan beberapa di koridor.

"Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini" ujarnya penuh tekad. Ia pun berlari kearah tangga diujung koridor. Ia tak menyadari pintu kelas yang terbuka dan menabrak seseorang...

00000000000

 _Sementara itu_

Kelas XII-A nampak tegang. Para penghuninya terlihat mengatur napas untuk menurunkan adrenalin yang terpacu. Terutama Naruto, ia terlihat syok dengan Sebuah balok kayu di tangannya. Lumuran darah terlihat mengotori balok dan tangannya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Blam! Blam!_

 _Suara pintu yang digedor terdengar keras. Terlihat bahwa dorongan dari luar tersebut begitu kuat, sampai sampai para siswa laki-laki yang lain membantu menahannya._

 _Sebuah celah terbuka dan sebuah kepala menyembul dari celah tersebut. Seorang siswa mencoba mendorong keluar kepala tersebut namun tangannya tergigit makhluk itu._

 _"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!" Teriak siswa tersebut. Darah mengucur deras dari tangannya yang masih digerogoti oleh makhluk tersebut dan membuat para siswi yang tadinya tenang bertambah histeris._

 _Seorang siswa lain mencoba untuk melepaskan gigitan makhluk itu dari temannya. Ia mematahkan kaki sebuah kursi dan memukulkannya ke kepala makhluk tersebut._

 _Usahanya berhasil. Makhluk itu nampak melepaskan gigitannya dan tak bergerak. Segera ia mendorong kepala makhluk itu keluar agar pintu tersebut bisa tertutup rapat._

 _"Sakura! Kau bisa mengobati luka kan?" panggil Shikamaru seraya menahan pintu_

 _" Aku mengerti sedikit dunia medis, Shikamaru" jawab Sakura_

 _"Bagus,bisa kau hentikan pendarahannya untuk sementara?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi_

 _" Um" Jawab Sakura sembari menganggukkan kepala_

 _Baru saja Sakura ingin mendekat, tubuh siswa tadi mengejang tak karuan. Hanya Sakura yang menyadarinya._

 _"Shikamaru,Kurasa keadaan akan memburuk" Kata Sakura_

 _"Huh?" Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat kejadian itu_

 _"Menjauh, Sakura" kata shikamaru_

 _Benar saja, Tubuh siswa tadi bangkit kembali. Matanya berwarna putih dan menampakkan kekosongan. Ia menggeram dan berniat menerkam Sakura._

 _Naruto melihatnya dan saat siswa tadi akan menerkam Sakura, segera ia berlari dan menendang siswa tadi hingga terjatuh_

 _Siswa tadi kembali berjalan kearah Naruto dengan tatapan lapar. Naruto mematahkan salah satu kaki meja dan bersiap untuk memukul siswa tersebut._

 _Tepat ketika Siswa tadi mulai menyerangnya, ia ayunkan balok yang ia pegang kearah kepala siswa tersebut. Seakan tak merasakan apa-apa, ia bangkit lagi dan mencoba menyerang Naruto kembali._

 _Naruto mengayunkan baloknya lagi dengan lebih keras hingga siswa tersebut terjatuh dengan tulang kepala retak dan darah mengucur._

 _Kenyataan membuat Naruto terdiam dan jatuh dalam posisi duduk . Tangannya gemetar, mulutnya terkunci, otaknya serasa dipacu berpikir lebih keras untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi._

 _"A-a-aku... Aku... " Gumam Naruto gemetaran_. _Wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan dan keterkejutan_

 _" Aku... Membunuhnya..." Tambahnya_

 _Sakura menghampiri dan memeluknya, ia mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang mengalami Syok._

 _" Kau melakukan hal yang benar,Naruto. Kau menyelamatkanku_ " _bisik Sakura lembut_

 _"Aku membunuhnya,Sakura. Aku membunuhnya " ucap Naruto_

 _Perlahan suara gedoran di Pintu mulai berkurang. Kiba memanjat sebuah meja dan melihat dari ventilasi. Para makhluk itu mulai pergi, terlihat bahwa mayoritas makhluk itu adalah siswa KHS seperti mereka._

 _" Kurasa sudah aman. Mereka sudah pergi, Shikamaru" kata Kiba meyakinkan Shikamaru_

 _" Menyingkir dari pintu. Sasuke, coba kau lihat keadaan sekitar" perintah Shikamaru_

 _"Hn" balas Sasuke seraya membuka pintu dengan perlahan_

 _" Sepertinya mereka menuju lantai 3" Ujarnya_

 _"Hah~... Setidaknya kita bisa bernafas lega. Untuk sementara" kata Shikamaru dengan wajah lelah_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Baiklah, dengar semuanya! Ambil barang barang yang berguna untuk melindungi diri kalian. Gunakan gagang sapu dan kaki meja.

Kita akan keluar dari sini" Perintah Shikamaru

Mendengar itu mereka mencoba mematahkan Kaki meja dan Kursi serta melepaskan gagang Sapu.

Tak berapa lama, semua murid kelas memegang senjatanya masing-masing.

" Dengar, jika kita bergerak dalam jumlah besar, mereka akan mudah menemukan kita" kata Shikamaru

"Itu benar,sebaiknya kita berpencar. Sasuke, Sakura,Naruto,Kiba, ikuti aku" kata Shikamaru

"Ayo, Dobe. Apa kau selemah ini? Sadarlah!" Kata Sasuke menggoyangkan badan Naruto.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Sahabatnya itu. Ia mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Baiklah. Ayo,Teme" kata Naruto menatap Sasuke

"Kita berpencar dan cari murid lain yang selamat. Semuanya berkumpul di tempat parkir sepeda 10 menit dari sekarang" ujar Shikamaru.

Tepat saat Shikamaru keluar kelas, tubuhnya ditabrak oleh sesuatu. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah menabraknya hingga terjatuh.

"Gaara!" Seru Naruto melihat satu lagi teman dekatnya masih hidup

"Naruto? Syukurlah, aku kira aku sendirian" kata Gaara bernafas lega. Ia segera menyingkir dan membantu Shikamaru berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Gaara?"Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan diriku"jawab Gaara

"Sebaiknya kau ikut kami,Gaara. Ayo kita keluar dari sekolah ini" ajak Shikamaru

"Baiklah, Sepertinya kemungkinan kita selamat lebih besar jika bersama " kata Gaara.

Mereka berenam pergi kearah tangga menuju lantai dasar dengan hati-hati. Lantai dasar nampak sunyi. Hanya terlihat beberapa makhluk itu disekitar lapangan.

"Mereka semua sepertinya berkumpul di lantai 3" Gumam Gaara entah pada siapa

" Kita akan mencari murid lain. Kiba! Kau dan aku akan melihat ruang X-A dan X-B." Kata Shikamaru dengan suara kecil

"Gaara,Sakura, kalian ruangan X-C dan X-D. Naruto,Sasuke, kalian cek sisanya. Mengerti?" Tambahnya dengan wajah serius

Semua menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka mulai mengendap-endap kearah tujuan masing-masing.

0000000000000

 **TBC**

 **Yak,Chapter 2 Selesai!!!!**

 **chapter 3 bakal nyusul dalam waktu dekat.**

 **Sekali lagi, ini cerita pertama Author, jadi maaf kalo banyak kurang,mhehehehe**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Silvermane Kudan, Out**


	4. Chapter 3 Into The Apocalypse

**Chapter 3 : Into The Apocalypse**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Langit biru yang dihiasi oleh Awan hitam menghalangi sinar sang Surya untuk mencapai Konoha. Kota itu terlihat kacau,asap dan bunyi sirine dimana-mana. Di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School terlihat 2 orang sedang mengendap-endap menuju suatu ruangan yang terlihat seperti kelas. Dua kepala bersurai beda sedang mengecek isi kelas tersebut.

" Aku akan masuk duluan,Dobe. Awasi sekitar, beri tanda kalau kau melihat sesuatu"

Kosong, tidak ada apapun didalam sana. Bahkan para mayat siswa yang tewas juga hilang.

" Nihil,Dobe. Ayo kita cek kelas yang lain " ujar Sasuke saat keluar kelas tersebut

Mereka mengecek kelas yang lainnya , namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali, Teme" Gumam Naruto

" Hn,baiklah" jawab Sasuke pelan

Mereka berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di dekat tangga. Semua sudah datang, ditambah satu orang berkulit pucat.

" Sai? Syukurlah kau masih hidup " kata Naruto sedikit lega. Setidaknya teman temannya selamat, walau tidak semuanya.

Shikamaru melempar tongkat baseball kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Tangkap ini!" Kata Shikamaru

" Kami bertemu Sai di ruang peralatan olahraga. Kupikir kita perlu senjata untuk bertahan, oleh karena itu aku ke ruang peralatan olahraga."

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanya Gaara sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya

" Apa ada yang memiliki Ide? " Tanya Kiba

" Kita bisa menggunakan bis sekolah, itu satu satunya cara untuk keluar. Terlalu beresiko jika kita berjalan" ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan Idenya

" Baiklah, Kita akan ke tempat parkir. Tetap diam dan tenang, oke? " Tanya Sasuke pada yang lain

Semua mengangguk setuju. Mereka kemudian mengendap-endap kearah tempat parkir melalui lapangan tengah.

Tanpa mereka sadari seekor makhluk yang merayap di dinding tengah mengamati mereka dari lantai 2. Makhluk tersebut merayap cepat dan menghilang entah kemana.

Mereka pun sampai ditempat parkir. Bis sekolah mereka sudah terlihat diantara sepeda- sepeda siswa yang lain.

" Kita hampir sampai, tinggal sedikit lagi" kata Sakura

Tiba-tiba makhluk yang merayap tadi melompat kearah Sakura. Untung saja reflek Gaara cepat. Ia yang berada di dekat Sakura langsung melompat menyelamatkan Sakura.

Mereka semua dibuat terkejut oleh kehadiran monster itu. Monster tersebut berpenampilan mengerikan.

Tubuhnya seperti tidak memiliki kulit sehingga hanya dagingnya saja yang terlihat. Ia tidak memiliki Mata dan Lidah panjang yang menjulur keluar

Ia menggeram marah saat gagal menerkam Sakura.

" Semua! Lari menuju Bis! " Perintah Shikamaru

Semuanya berlari meninggalkan monster yang merayap cepat kearah mereka. Monster itu mendekat dengan cepat. Sai yang posisinya paling belakang dengan cepat berbalik dan memukul monster tersebut menggunakan tongkat baseball saat monster tersebut melompat.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam bis tersebut dan mencoba menghidupkannya.

"Sai! Cepat masuk! Kita harus pergi! " Teriak Kiba didepan pintu bis pada Sai

Sai segera mempercepat langkahnya saat makhluk tersebut tergeletak kesakitan.

" Sial! Bis ini tidak bisa distarter! " Ujar Naruto kesal

Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera menendang dashboard didekat Setir bis tersebut hingga retak dan lepas. Ia langsung mengotak-atik kabel yang keluar dari sana.

Brrrrmmmm

Mobil tersebut menyala dan membuat suara bising. Kerumunan zombie terlihat dibelakang bis tersebut. Sepertinya suara bis dan teriakan Kiba memancing mereka kesini.

" Kau hebat,Teme " puji Naruto kagum

"Hn,Aku tahu itu, Dobe. Aku tahu itu" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

" Cepat jalan, Naruto! " Perintah Shikamaru

"Hey aku tidak bisa mengemudikan bis! " Sanggah Naruto

" Biar aku yang menyetir " kata Gaara

Monster tersebut bangkit dan mulai merayap kearah mereka lagi.

" Cepat,bung! Monster itu ada dibelakang kita!" Ujar Kiba Panik

Bis tersebut segera melaju dengan aman, meninggalkan monster tersebut jauh dibelakang.

" Ki-Kita berhasil... " Kata Sakura menghela napas lega

" Lihat... Kota sudah kacau... " Kata Kiba menunjuk jalan didepannya. Mobil-mobil rusak berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Toko-toko hancur dengan kaca yang pecah. Makhluk-makhluk tersebut terlihat dipinggir trotoar. Konoha telah hancur dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

" Kemana kita akan pergi,Shikamaru? " Tanya Sakura

" Kau pemimpinnya,bung. Kami akan mengikutimu" tambah Naruto yakin

" Mendokusei... Baiklah, kita akan ke minimarket terdekat. Gaara, apa kau tau jalannya? " Kata Shikamaru pada Gaara.

"Aku tau" jawab Gaara cepat

" Tunggu, kenapa kita datang ke minimarket? " Tanya Naruto dengan wajah dungu. Sasuke langsung menepuk belakang kepala sahabat kuningnya itu dengan keras.

"Hey!" Teriak Naruto tak terima

" Kita tak tau sampai kapan bencana ini berlangsung, Naruto... Kita perlu persediaan makanan untuk itu. " Jelas Kiba pada teman dungunya satu itu.

" Aku tahu, tapi kenapa bukan ke kantor polisi saja? Lebih aman disana,bukan?" Kata Naruto lagi. Sepertinya otakmu itu perlu dipanaskan sesekali, Naruto...

"Baka-Dobe. Apa kau lihat Para Polisi disekitar sini? " Tanya Sasuke

" Kemungkinan para makhluk itu juga sudah menyerang kantor polisi. Jadi kurasa pergi ke sana adalah ide buruk." Tambah Shikamaru

" Ngomong-ngomong, makhluk apa itu tadi? Ia terlihat berbeda dengan Zombie-zombie yang lain" tanya Sakura pada yang lainnya

" Zombie?" Tanya Naruto balik

" Ya, mereka seperti zombie di dalam game yang sering kau mainkan itu ,Naruto. Mereka mengigit orang dan orang tersebut berubah seperti mereka. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti Zombie? " Jelas Sakura Panjang Lebar

"Hmm, kurasa kau benar." balas Naruto

" Hey, kita sudah sampai. Ada beberapa zombie didepan toko" kata Gaara

" Matikan mesinnya!" Perintah Shikamaru

Bis tersebut segera berhenti dan tak bersuara. Para zombie didepan toko mulai berjalan ke arah bis tersebut. Suara yang bising tadi memancing mereka.

" Hanya 4. Kurasa kami bisa mengurusnya. Ayo, Sai! Sasuke! Kiba!" Kata Shikamaru

" Bagaimana denganku? " Tanya Naruto

" Tetap di Bis bersama yang lain, awasi pintu di kursi belakang" perintah Shikamaru

Semua yang turun bersama Shikamaru bersiap dengan tongkat baseball di genggaman masing-masing. Mereka langsung menyerang Zombie-zombie itu dengan memukulkan tongkat mereka.

Zombie yang dipukul oleh Sai di bagian kepala langsung terbaring dengan tulang tengkorak yang retak. Nampaknya zombie itu tidak bangkit lagi.

" Teman-teman incar kepalanya. Sepertinya kepala mereka melunak. Kita harus hancurkan otak mereka." Kata Sai memberitahukan hal yang ia sadari

Semua langsung memukulkan tongkatnya ke kepala Zombie-zombie tersebut hingga hancur.

"Kurasa aman. Ayo, kita kedalam." Ujar Kiba

Mereka memasuki toko minimarket tersebut dengan mengendap-endap, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara.

" Baiklah, ambil kereta dorong masing-masing disana. Sasuke, kau dan Kiba pergi ke tempat makanan dan isi kereta kalian. Jangan mengambil terlalu banyak. Usahakan untuk mengambil makanan kaleng siap saji!" Kata Shikamaru panjang lebar

"Baiklah. Ayo, Kiba!" Jawab Sasuke dan langsung pergi

" Sai, kau ambil perban, obat merah, dan barang medis lainnya yang mungkin berguna! Kau kan anggota palang merah sekolah, kau pasti tau apa yang harus diambil" Perintah Shikamaru lagi

" Baiklah, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sai

" Aku akan mengambil minuman dan air mineral " jawab Shikamaru

Mereka berpencar kearah tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu

" Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi, Sakura? " Kata Naruto pada gadis disampingnya

" Entahlah, aku tidak tau, Naruto." Jawab Sakura padanya

"Heh, kuharap kita selamat dari kejadian ini" tambahnya pelan

" Kita pasti selamat,aku berjanji padamu." Kata Naruto meyakinkan

" Akan kuingat janjimu, Naruto" Ucap Sakura

Tak lama berselang, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya datang sembari membawa kereta dorong masing-masing.

Terlihat kereta Kiba dan Sasuke dipenuhi oleh makanan Ringan dan makanan Kaleng yang siap saji. Kereta Shikamaru dipenuhi botol air mineral dan soft drink. Sedangkan kereta Sai diisi oleh beberapa kotak P3K yang lumayan besar dan beberapa gulung perban.

" Astaga Sai, darimana kau mendapat kotak P3K sebesar itu? Dan untuk apa kau membawa kotak P3K sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung

" Aku menemukannya di minimarket tersebut. Entah kenapa kotak ini berukuran 2 kali biasanya. Dan aku membawa banyak untuk berjaga-jaga. Seperti yang Shikamaru katakan, kita tidak tahu berapa lama kita terjebak di kota ini" tutur Sai panjang lebar denga Senyumnya.

" Aku juga menemukan ini" tambah Sai sembari menunjukkan sebuah jerigen plastik yang cukup besar di tangannya.

" Cepat masukan barang-barang itu kedalam! Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai menyadari kita." Kata Shikamaru cepat

Zombie-zombie mulai keluar dari berbagai gedung dan sudut jalan. Mereka langsung mengangkat dan menaruh kereta tersebut diantaranya kursi kursi bis dengan bantuan Naruto agar tidak goyang dan berserakan.

Gaara langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil itu dan melesat meninggalkan tempat tadi.

" Sekarang apa? " Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa

" Kita akan keluar dari kota ini. Gaara, apakah bahan bakar mobil ini cukup?" Kata Shikamaru

" Kurasa tidak. Perkiraanku, mobil ini hanya bisa berjalan sekitar 10 menit lagi." Jawab Gaara mantap.

" Sial! Pengisian bahan bakar lumayan jauh dari sini." Gumam Shikamaru

" Kita harus tetap mencoba mendekati pengisian bahan bakar. Jalan terus,Gaara." Kata Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian, Apa yang dikatakan Gaara terjadi. Bis tersebut berhenti berjalan.

Jarum tangki bahan bakar menunjuk huruf 'E' .

" Sial! Kita harus bagaimana, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto

" Sasuke,apa pengisian bahan bakar masih jauh?" Kata Shikamaru

" Kurasa masih jauh, mungkin sekitar 7-9 menit menggunakan bis." Kata Sasuke

" Hey, bukankah Fukusha High School ada disekitar sini? Kita bisa mengambil bahan bakar bis mereka bukan?" Ujar Naruto sembari menyantap sebuah Roti kaleng

'F-F-Fukusha? Semoga ia masih selamat' pikir Sakura berharap

" Benar juga. Kita bisa menyelinap di lorong kecil agar tidak diketahui oleh Zombie-zombie itu" tambah Kiba setuju

" Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke sana. Sai! Kau, Kiba dan Sakura berjaga disini, kami hanya pergi sebentar." Perintah Shikamaru

" Baiklah, ayo Shikamaru!" Kata Naruto

Mereka ber-4 pergi dengan berjalan kaki, menyelinap diantara lorong kecil disela perumahan menuju Fukusha High School.

000000000

Sementara itu

Di suatu ruangan putih yang luas, terdapat sekumpulan orang berseragam hitam, dan mengenakan Kain hitam bercorak awan merah yang diikatkan pada lengan mereka.

"Konoha diambang kehancuran total. Tugas kalian adalah membersihkan bukti-bukti dari penelitian Orochimaru. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahuinya." Ucap seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan pimpinan mereka

" Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang selamat dikota itu,Tuan?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai Oranye jabrik

" Simple, Habisi mereka yang melihat kalian" kata pimpinan tersebut dengan santai

" Baik,tuan" jawab pria bersurai Oranye tadi

" Akatsuki,dengan ini, Misi Kalian Dimulai!!!" Perintah pimpinan tadi tegas

" Siap, Tuan!!" Jawab mereka Kompak

0000000000

 **TBC**

 **Yakkkk akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai,mhehehe**

 **Maaf Author updatenya telat dikarenakan Tugas tugas menumpuk, jadi gak bisa update Cepet.**

 **Sekali lagi author minta maaf**

 **guest : Siap, nanti saya usahain Word untuk diperpanjang**

 **Chanlin2309 : mhehehe ini memang hanya ide pasaran yang terlintas dibenak saya. jadi cerita seperti ini sudah bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Silvermane Kudan,Out**


End file.
